


Sliding Into Home

by face78



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/face78/pseuds/face78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo's a sick little boy whose life is miserable. His dad doesn't get him, his mom's never home, his sister's an addict, and his brother... well, he's actually pretty normal. It's enough to make a kid crazy... literally. Hugo's been stuck in a dream for too long. Can he wake up or will he fade away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliding Into Home

“And what would you like to eat Mr. Teddy?” asked the waiter.

“Scrambled eggs and French toast, please” replied the stately gentleman in the brown corduroy suit.

“And what would you like to drink?”

“Coffee. Black.”

“And for dessert?”

“A Snickers bar and cookie dough ice cream, please”

“Hugo! Your commentary on the hospital food is not appreciated” said the angry customer.

“But Dad, I'm just playing restaurant!”

“Cut it out and eat your green beans and jello. You’re too old to be playing pretend anymore, anyways.”

“There’s nothing else to do in this stupid place” muttered the flustered waiter under his breath, sulkily.

“Stop pouting. Playing with stuffed toys isn’t normal for a boy your age,” the angry customer sighed and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. “Look, I brought you something to do. It’s a comic book, see? All about the adventures of a boxer who becomes a superhero! He’s a real tough guy and he goes around beating up criminals and giving them a taste of their own medicine. Sounds cool, huh?”

“Yeah, it sounds great, dad” said the waiter, giving the irate customer a small half-smile.

“I thought we could read it together.”

“Ok.”

“Well let’s put this bear away, then. I think it’s time we got rid of it, anyways. You’re a big kid now and we should go shopping for some new big kid toys, don’t you think?”

“Can I get some colored pencils? I like drawing when I get bored in here.”

“How about a baseball or a soccer ball? It’s good for you to be outside. It’ll help you get big and strong. You’re too scrawny for an eight year old-- people will think you’re still a baby.”

“I’m not a baby!”

“Then eat your food so that you can get big and prove it to me.”

Hugo (who had long since stopped pretending to be a waiter) poked at his jello and made a face. “It’s gross. It all tastes the same.”

Hugo’s father sighed loudly. “Just eat the food” he said in a growingly impatient voice.

“I want Mamán to make me quiche.”

“Well, your mother’s not here right now so just eat what you’ve got!”

 

_I made papa very angry today. Things weren’t very fun after that. He read a boring book to me and I pretended to like it because I didn’t want to make him madder. He said he’d get me the next book in the series so I can start reading them on my own. I don’t really like the books, though. The drawings are sometimes nice but it’s boring to read about a boxer beating people up all the time. Nothing else happens! It wasn’t so bad, though. Papa said he will play catch with me next time he visits so I am happy about that even though I had to take my gross medicine! Zach also said he would visit me tomorrow so I am very excited! Me and Zach have fun a lot and it is always nice when he comes to visit me._


End file.
